Pandora's Box
by LunaTickGalasriniel
Summary: Pandora is new at Hogwart's, and to the marauders she seems nice, but strange. But then, how strange can she really be? Marauder's times.
1. Chapter 1

Pandora's Box

Disclaimer: Can you believe that the characters from Harry Potter are actually owned by J.K Rowling? I know, so can I. Only Pandora's mine.

Pandora took a deep breath, transferring would be hard. Beaubatons girls had never considered her as anything but a freak, and now she had to start all over again, at Hogwarts. Of course, it could be a new start as such, but Pandora had never been particularly optimistic. She looked down at her scrappy uniform through her dishevelled blue hair, freak was putting it simply. Disregarding herself for a moment she gazed up at the deep December sky, they were a whole term into studies already, how would she ever be able to catch up. Let alone establish any social status what so ever.

"Hey. Who are you?" asked a boy who appeared to have come from nowhere, he had shaggy deep brown hair and was tall and muscled.

"I'm… I'm Pandora, I'm new here," She stuttered.

"I see," The boy frowned but smiled warmly. "My name's Sirius." He shook her hand and beckoned to some people who weren't visible. To her surprise, three more boys appeared from under a silvery cloak, right in the middle of the corridor.

The lankiest one, whose manic black hair stood on end, greeted her first, "James," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

A portly, freckled boy leered at her shyly but didn't shake her hand, "Peter." He mumbled incoherently, Sirius scowled at him disapprovingly.

The last boy was the most intriguing; his sunken eyes peered at her from behind long curtains of brunette dreadlocks. _Werewolf_, she thought, _obviously_.

"Remus," he said, his weary tone and scratched hands confirmed her suspicions, and she stifled a giggle at his appropriate naming. He sighed and smiled crookedly, "We better take you to see Dumbledore." Pandora saw the glint of a prefect badge pinned to his chest, _the sensible ones are always werewolves, _she thought.

The four boys led her down various corridors and up and down numerous staircases, she had only just got used to Beaubatons, how on earth would she find her feet here?

They came finally to a rather impressive gargoyle at the end of a corridor.

"Moony," said James and motioned for Remus to go in front. God, it was so blatantly obvious this boy was a werewolf; did they think she was stupid?

"Sugar Quill," he muttered gruffly and the gargoyle began to spin upwards, producing a flight of spiral stairs. The four boys hopped on, and grabbing Pandora's hands, Remus and Sirius hauled Pandora to their level.

"Thank you," squeaked the girl, and blushed a warm pink.

Once at the top of the stairs, a voice from within permitted them to enter, "I have been waiting for you." It said.

James shrugged and held the door open for her, the room was glorious, a wonderful circular form adorned with paintings and an array of magical artefacts, of course, Pandora knew this room all too well, as well as she knew it's current inhabitant.

"Good evening Miss Throth. James, Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew. Thank you for your aid, but your services are no longer called for. I suggest you go to bed instead of sneaking around corridors, who knows who you might run into." Dumbledore paused, a glint in his eyes. "They might be dangerous."

The boys filed out, all looking a little disgruntled at their dismissal, Remus stood a second longer, but dashed out quickly, his grey cheeks slightly red.

"Now Pandora, old friend. It has not been an easy decision letting you receive an education here. We don't usually invest ex-prisoners amongst out students."

Pandora was about to protest, but the old man raised his hand to stop her, "But seeing as you are innocent of all crimes other than being what you are, I managed to persuade my colleagues of your sincere nature and incomparable thirst for learning."

Pandora smiled, Dumbledore had got her out of many problems in the time they had been friends, and in return, she was a loyal and much loved member of the order of the phoenix, which was currently only a very small endeavour in the making.

"Thank you Albus. Yet again, I am indebted to you. I will cause as little trouble as I can."

Dumbledore smiled warmly, his eyes crinkling with lines, and yet there was still youth in him, "Pandora, you are like a daughter to me, there is no debt. As for the trouble, I believe it will not be as easy to uphold your vow as you think. You have already earned the favour of the resident trouble-makers." He chuckled vaguely. "I suspect you are tired from your journey. As we established you to be a Gryffindor, your dormitory is above that of your new friends.

"We've put you separately to others for obvious reasons. There is a trapdoor in the boys' dormitory, which is where we have put you."

Pandora felt too gracious to be hurt by this, as long as it was a bed, and as long as there was good company just below, she wasn't going to complain. "Thank you, sir." It was odd calling a friend 'sir', but evidently necessary.

"Follow the feather," said the old man and a brilliantly coloured phoenix feather beckoned to her to follow.

Pandora hated having her own dormitory, she felt so isolated from people, so singled out, it was as if she was the most dangerous being possible, which technically, in the wrong hands, she probably was. Her blessing was her curse; eternal life had given her the ability to survive any poison, blade, spell or potion completely unscathed. She had been bitten by a werewolf four hundred and eighty-four times, a vampire two hundred and thirteen times and a basilisk twice. She didn't do the full moon thing, thank god, but she went into frequent night time convulsions whenever full moon hit. She didn't sleep properly either, but instead with her eyes rolled back into her head yet completely open, and she'd whisper to herself.

Anyone who had witnessed her sleeping moments found it an unnerving experience at best.

The feather departed her at a wooden door above the Gryffindor common room, she knocked on the wood.

"Who the hell's that?" she heard a voice say, Sirius' she assumed.

"Pandora," she replied.

Someone gasped faintly, and she heard a thudding noise. Sirius opened the door and grinned manically. She jumped a little, he was topless, and showing off so blatantly it was funny. He nodded his head to the side, motioning for her to come in.

"Get off the floor Moony, we have a visitor." He said, poking obvious fun at the closet case werewolf who was sprawled across the floor and nursing his head. He poked his tongue out at Sirius and smiled blushingly to Pandora.

"What's with the late night visit then newbie?" asked James, who was cleaning his glasses with a look of boredom and sucking on a squirming chocolate frog carcass.

Only then did Pandora notice her surroundings, the room was small and messy, four beds cramped into it, and books, broomsticks, pranks and clothes strewn over every surface. It was obviously the dormitory of the resident trouble-makers. How could it not be?

"Newbie?" asked James.

"Sorry! Yes," babbled Pandora. "Do you by any chance, have a trap door?" She looked hastily up and searched the ceiling.

"Yes actually. Behind you," Sirius smirked.

Pandora scowled playfully, "Thanks. _Alohamora_."

The trap door swung open, not on their heads thankfully. Another bonus of eternal life, and being bitten by various creatures, were the wonderful flying and jumping skills inherited. With a graceful ease she leapt into the room above. She heard cries of dismay from below, poking her head over the edge she smiled gleefully at the shocked looks of the three boys awake. James and Sirius both looked impressed, Remus, on the other hand had a look that couldn't quite be explained, one of almost fear mixed with a burning fascination.

Pandora conjured a rope ladder and told them to come up.

"How come you get your own dorm?" asked Sirius.

"Because I'm a freak."

James laughed, "That we all are."

Remus frowned a little, a touch of concern was in his brow, "Some more so than others."

Pandora nodded, keeping a strange eye contact with him which seemed to clash their souls together regardless of the consequences. It seemed like hours they were staring at each other, ripping apart the very fabric of each others being, finding every oddity, every quirk, trying to understand. Remus jumped down to the room below, he shivered as he reached the floor. There was something in Pandora he recognised, something that enticed him, but scared him all the same.

Sirius shrugged in apology to his friend's hasty descent and he and James departed also.

"Night!" he called up, Pandora waved, slightly miffed by Remus' sudden departure. Closing the trap door she sighed, cheered immensely by the kindness and friendship of the four boys below her. It would be nice to have friends who at least appeared to be the same age, being fifteen for a grand total of four hundred years wasn't exactly easy.

But somehow, she had a feeling it might get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It is not thanks to my genius that we have Harry Potter

Disclaimer: It is not thanks to my genius that we have Harry Potter. Blame JK for that. Nor do I hold any claims to have created Elvish that was Tolkien.

A/N: I had to add some Elvish into this, I don't know why. Sad, really. I'm branching out into more Greek myths. Thank you for my last review, you're all legends. Enjoy!

Pandora awoke with a certain peace upon her. One like which she had only very rarely encountered, and never before on herself. For once she had woken upon a real bed, in a real room, with windows made of glass. No bars. No foreign languages.

The ecstasy she felt was beyond all reckoning.

She dressed quickly, not that she had many clothes. Or possessions for that matter, not that Pandora cared. Opening her little trap door, she jumped to the floor below, cat-like in movement. A trick she picked up whilst being gored by a manticore.

"Morning!" she said brightly, slightly frustrating the four groggy teenage boys, who were all still half-asleep.

Sirius gave her a cold look, she had a certain charm this girl, but god did she pick her moments! Remus on the other hand smiled brightly and greeted her, "Sleep well Newbie?"

"Yes thanks."

"What time's it?" asked a dishevelled looking James.

"Nine 'o'clock, or there about."

The look on James' face was one of sheer horror; he had twenty minutes before one of the most important Quidditch games of the year began, and the last of the autumn term. "Hells bells and buckets of blood! Twenty minutes!"

Within moments he was skittering around the room for his Quidditch gear, leaving Sirius, Remus and Pandora in fits of cruel laughter. Peter was barely conscious.

Grabbing his broomstick he ceased the manic foraging for his things and breathed. Breathing felt good.

Thankfully they arrived at the already packed pitch on time.

"Good luck mate."

"Good luck."

"Don't fly too close to the sun," said Pandora, a puzzled Severus Snape heard this from behind a wooden beam, whatever did the strange new girl mean? And why did she make such fast friends with such idiots? Surely a girl with that many years hidden in her eyes wasn't a fool.

The game ensued, and fervent cheering erupted from both the Gryffindor and Slytherin supporters as teams battled their way about the air. The score was annoyingly neck-and-neck. James sighed with boredom, there was no sign of the snitch, and he was getting tiresome. Suddenly through the gloomy winter clouds and harsh cheers of his classmates, he saw a tiny golden orb of opportunity. The snitch had revealed itself, but not only to him. Icarus Crick, the Slytherin seeker, had also seen the snitch, and was making a beeline towards the hovering globe of gold.

James grunted in frustration and hurled himself and his broom full pelt towards the break in the clouds, a strange prickling broke out on the back of his neck… _"Don't fly too close to the sun…" _said a voice in his ear and he reared up against the beam of shimmering light. In seconds Icarus Crick plummeted to the ground, blinded by the sun that gleamed in his eyes. James hovered, stunned and plucked the snitch from the air with an effortless panache.

Gasps of shock and cries of blood thirsty hate were screamed by Slytherin, Gryffindor on the other hand cheered in ecstasy. Not only had they won the game, but a Slytherin had been injured, which was a cause for celebration in any case.

Once grounded again, James resolved to discover why Pandora's words had been so perfectly correct. Had she hexed Icarus?

Another was also intrigued by her words, Severus Snape trudged back to his dorm moodily, and puzzled. As he had realised with Lupin, there was something awfully suspicious about Pandora.

"Well done Prongs!" cried Peter, as overly enthusiastic as usual.

"Nice one mate, did you see the look on Crick's face?" asked Sirius, an overjoyed smirk across his face, the torturing of a Slytherin was enough to make him happy for a week.

Prongs grinned, deciding not to let his suspicions been known, "You know me. Had to convince you all I was losing, then get rid of the smug look on Crick's face."

"Ah! The element of surprise."

"Indeed Mr Mooney."

The five walked back to the dormitory so James could change into not so sweat-drenched garments.

Pandora sat on her bed silently, starring out of the window at the buildings of Hogwart's and beyond. The grey winter sky was highlighted by glistening specks of sunlight. The trees danced in stark prowess, or in evergreen robes of fir. All seemed beautiful. The grounds punctuated with all manner of colours, reflected from students' robes and sheer rocks of granite and quartz. For once she felt at home, which was an unfamiliar feeling, but one of comfort.

Remus stood voicelessly behind her, slightly entranced by the box she clasped in her fragile hands, it looked as of jet, inlayed with emerald and amethyst. It was a wonder of how such a deceptively scruffy girl could come to possess such a trinket. It drew him to her a little more than he wished.

Suddenly, Pandora became aware of his presence, making both of them jump.

"Sorry," mumbled the werewolf.

"Avo osto, friend," she smiled and laughed at the quizzical look on his face. "It means 'fear not'; it's from a language in a muggle book. Are you familiar with Tolkien?"

Remus nodded, his friends had often scorned his appreciation of muggle literature.

"I've only read his works and a couple of spell books. I've spent too much time… absent, as it were." A flash of worry scanned her features, had she given too much away?

"What's in the box?" asked Remus, attempting further converse.

"Do you want the real answer or the sane one?"

He pondered, "The real one. It's probably far more interesting."

Pandora looked at him straight in the eyes, so obviously so, that it unnerved him.

"My soul." Said the girl simply and smiled a brief smile.

Mooney frowned a moment, taking in the blue haired girl before him, yes, he could believe that.

"So, what's it like being a proper werewolf?"

"What?" Remus became momentarily panic-stricken, how did she know?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine never will be

**Disclaimer**: Not mine never will be. And oh how I weep for that fact.

**A/N**: Hey y'all! Thanks go especially to ChocolateFrog823 and Soccergirl0388, thanks for the support. Also to Miss Paige and Miss Victoria, for being my sister's in arms. Happy reading!

"Don't tell me you don't know what I mean."

Remus looked around with a shifty expression; it was one of those delightfully awful moments when the floor refuses to swallow you whole, "How do you know? What did Sirius tell you?" A wave of anger seeped quickly through him, what was to become of everything he had created here?

"I'm clever like that; I'm no stranger to werewolves." She smiled, trying to illustrate her understanding of his plight. Rolling up her sleeves to reveal a particularly nasty bite scar, which caused Remus to wince, she looked at him mockingly, challenging him. "That's the most recent one. I got it about a year ago, that bastard Fenrir Greyback." She spat his name with such an alarming malice, even her eyes seem to be stormy.

Lupin snorted, "Bastard. So… You're one too?"

"Not as such. Merely a freak," A curious glint flashed in her eyes, glowing with many years of strange occurrences. Remus was sure that she wasn't who she seemed. In his world, no one ever was who they seemed to be. It was all a tangle of lies and illusions to _protect _himself and those around him.

"How so?" he was sitting next to her now, the close confines seemed familiar, comforting, a safe place in world full of deceit.

Pandora looked at the floor; her brows furrowed in thought, should she run from the truth, or just tell him? She wanted Remus to know, but she didn't want him running from the room with his lunar-powered tail between his legs.

"I am immortal. The curse of a blessing, the blessing of a curse. Eternity is mine, and in turn, I am its slave."

The look on the boy's face was slightly bemused, but only for a moment, calm settled which suggested nothing could faze him, "So, nothing major then?" And he poked her on the nose. Giggling Pandora realised that she did indeed prefer werewolves to most other creatures with biting reputations.

(Severus' perspective…)

_There's something wrong about that girl. I know it; I can feel it in my bones. Why did she say that at Quidditch? A hex maybe? She's got to be pretty bad to associate with Potter and his minions… God they make me sick. _

_It is cold in here; it's always cold in the common room. Cold, dank, black bowels of all the school. I love it, it's like the pits of hell beneath the Earth, and you could imagine finding corpses down here, their rotting flesh growing into the savage walls… She's probably in the know about the werewolf as well now. She looked clever I suppose, but not clever enough to see through that cool guy façade Potter's created._

"Sick to the teeth," _I whisper to myself, I really must stop that, no one trusts you if your only converse is with yourself. _

_I used to have Lily. But she left us. She left us and hates us and betrayed us. _

_Nor does it stop Potter being an arrogant prick. Or Black being an arsehole. Or Lupin being a werewolf. No Pandora will be the end of my troubles. I am going to find her out, and this time I won't get killed, or hurt or rescued for that matter. This time we'll be subtle…_

_I feel in the mood to go on a walk. I rise up from my chair and depart, icy and quiet as usual, I think my quietness gives me edge. It's good to have edge. It's better to be edgy and be mysterious than popular and a fool. _

_Voldermort would hate fools. The Dark Lord would not hate me, he will not hate me. _

'_Sneaking, snivelling Severus Snape' one day I'll show them all wrong, then they'll be sorry. Sorrier than they've ever been, every one of them will depend on my mercy and mine alone. _

_I would like power. _

_I can hear voices. In the usual fashion, I hide myself from view. Potter may have an invisibility cloak, but I can be invisible. _

"So you're immortal then? That must be hard?"

_It is the werewolf and his new friend… This could be easier than first anticipated._

"Yes,"_ says the new girl, she's prettier than I remember. Her hair has a rather nice blue sheen, though she's far too skinny. I know I can't talk, but technically I'm only thinking._

_She continues, _"It's hard I suppose, but I get used to it. When you've been living for so long it's hard to imagine life not being invincible."

"There's got to be something that can kill you. You can't be indestructible!"

_Pandora chuckles, _"Thinking of killing me Remus? And yes, I must admit to a bit of a Dorian Grey-esque fate."

_God I wish I had taken Muggle-Studies! Who is this mysterious Dorian Grey she speaks of? Then it dawns on me, did the wolf boy say immortal? _

_Immortality…_

_That must be brilliant beyond comprehension._

_I must discover who this Dorian Grey is and how he connects to this Pandora. _

_Then I can be immortal. _

(Back to Pandora and the marauders…)

Pandora was glad she had told Lupin, more so was she glad that he hadn't run a mile in fear or tried to shoot her with a poison tipped crossbow. Of course she hadn't divulged to him all the gory details. No one knew how she became like this, not even Dumbledore, and there was no way she'd tell him either. Remus didn't need to know about the Azkaban incident either, that was best left in the past.

Yes, the past. That beautiful web of mishaps and blood, all intertwined until each strand met up again causing another explosion of misery. You could hide anything in the past, and Pandora liked that, though leaving things in the past often meant they would haunt you and hound you and wait for midnight to devour your soul. If soul you had. In reverent curiosity she reached for her little box, caressing the vine like patterns of the jet black and watching them elope with purple and emerald green like some strange, contorted love affair.

As she traced the pattern with her fingertips an unbelievable drowsiness fell upon her, as if all the years were being drained away. Hastily she slammed the box back down and ran out to try and find Sirius or Remus or someone, so she could do something banal and teenage. Like wizard chess, or pranking someone. Anything to take her mind off the fact the something not so peachy was waddling about in the not so distant future.

**A/N: **It's all a bit weird really, hope you enjoyed! LTG x


End file.
